tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Natasha Hoshimi
Natasha Hoshimi is the protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced, and is the leader of the Replacement Mew Mew team. However, unlike the rest of her Mew Mew team, she also appears in various other Alternative Universe stories and roleplays. During these AU, she is noticeably older, has a different mewfit and also in fused with a different animal.(More infor can be found below) She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Natasha is of mixed heritage, with her mother originating from Russia and her father being Japanese.She is an only child. Natasha has inherited much of her looks from her mother, and this sometimes has lead to her being somewhat alienated by peers. However Natasha has a very bright and cheerful personality and often takes little notice of others. She's very optimistic and out going, and is very open and accomodating to new people. However she tends to be quite quirky and obsesses over things quite easily, such as her fascination for the Mew Mews. Although she isn't the most determined person, she still has a very strong sense of justice and this also helps drive her as a leader. As the plot of TMMR goes on, Natasha slowly becomes more melancholy and serious, becoming more aware of the dangers of being a Mew Mew. Apearance Civilian form As a civilian, Natasha is of average height and weight for her age. Her hair is parted towards the side and medium length, ginger and slightly wavy. She has green eyes and a sharper nose. She wears her schools standard school uniform when there, and in the cafe she wears a green waitress outfit. Her normal casual attire would be a medium length skirt of some sort, with a pastel coloured sweater or cardigan and comfortable shoes. Mew Mew form Natasha's hair and eyes turn a brighter green. She wears a green strap dress with black accents; there is a small bow on her chest and ruffles towards the bottom. Along with this, she has fingerless elbow length gloves and knee length high heeled boots. She has a snow leopard tail and ears. Story ''<--Spoiler warning!--> Prior to TMMR : Before the start of Tokyo Mew mew Replaced, Natasha was a content girl living in Tokyo, close to the mew Incidents. Although she was occaisionaly picked on by peers during elementary school, she still made friends; such as is Rinzen Sakuranbo and Umeko Takeda. In the last few years of elementary school, Natasha heard about the Mew Mews on the news and she became semi-obsessed wiht the real life super heros. Upon entering middle school, she jumped at the chance of making her own fan club for the elusive group of girls. During TMMR '''Becoming a Mew ' : At the start of the story, Natasha is in her second year of middle school. One day while coming home from school with Umeko, she passes out and has a hallucination about an animal that attacks her. The next day, she wakes up with terrible headaches, and is caught off guard by a giant fox beast which attacks her. She's saved by a Mew- who turns out to be Umeko- and together they defeat the monster. After this, the two girls are taken to Cafe Mew Mew and become "Replacements" for the original Mews while they are on vacation. : Natasha and Umeko decide to keep their identities a secret from their friends and family and go off to work at Cafe Mew Mew as a cover, just like the original Mews. However Natasha feels very upset she cannot let Rinzen into their secret. During this time, Natasha also discovers that Mikan Koushaku- the school's most popular boy- is actually not as he seems. New team mates, New enemies : Soon after joining the cafe, Natasha and Umeko are harassed by Aoi Kinomi, the student council head. After a breif arguement, there in a Chimera anima attack and it is discovered that Aoi is also a Mew Mew. Ryou comes out to meet them and congratulates the duo, further tasking them with finding the rest of their team and giving Natasha Masha so that she can dispose of infusers when there are attacks. : Natasha also meets the new enemies, a new group of aliens who have come to reclaim mew aqua. While Ryou is suspicious as to why these aliens want mew aqua when the other group seemingly had returned with the only mew aqua that remained, they still posed a threat so Natasha and the girls were tasked with defending against the new threats. At this time, Natasha also finds out that the school prince of sorts, Mikan Koushaku is actually a cross dresser and she asks Natasha to keep her scret fom everyone else. The two even begin a relationship as a cover to help Mikan, which causes tension between Natasha and Umeko. However the problem is resolved when it's discovered that Mikan is also a Mew Mew. She and the three girls begin working at the cafe constantly and between their part time job as waitresses and their other job of defending tokyo, she find herself becomign estranged from Rinzen. : Natasha also encounters Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya frequently as he shows concern over his girlfriends whereabouts. Ryou and Masaya soon concur something might have happened to the other mew mews and the replacement team must be more careful than ever while searching for their last team mate. He also says that he has begun working on a way to purify the girls DNA as he eveals he scretly worries that the original mews left out of hatred for him as they were not able to lead their normal lives due to the burden of being mew mews. An enemy in a Mew's uniform : As Natasha and her friends become more and more distanced from their jobs as mew mews, and after a certain accident at the cafe which left the building in ruins and Ryou to move in with Natasha, things keep getting more troublesome for the replacement team. A new boy transfers into Natasha's class who seems to show a great dea of interest in her though she rebuffs his advances. : Rinzen also becomes more estranged from her friends and eventually is corrupted by Mashumaru, who makes her into an evil mew mew. Natasha and company soon discover this and go to rescue her, succeeding and realizing not to have taken her for granted. Now that the team is complete however, they can really begin to try and fend off the aliens, and Ryou introduces them to his old friend, Teru Fukui, who becomes a new busboy at the cafe as well as another research partner to aid Ryou. : At school, Natasha discovers Mikan and Akito are having a relationship and this creates tension in the team and she ends up dating the transfer student as a sort of rebound. While they get along really well, it all goes down the drain when he reveals himself to be Kashi and they two fight again and the battle ends when Kashi takes a sample of Natasha's blood. : Though initially the team is confused as to why this happened, soon it's revealed the aliens have managed to get another girl on heir side, and this tine they managed to somehow engineer their own mew mew. This new Mew Onion causes the girls havoc, being far more capable than any of the chimeara animals and being older, much more adept at hand to hand combat. The Scientist's true intentions : It becomes clear the girls, even though they outnumber the alien faction, are still no match for them. It also becomes clear that the aliens are holding the Tokyo Mew Team hostage and that the Replacement team needs to rescue them. It's then revealed that the scientist aiding the Aliens in their efforts, Shinichi Kucuou never inteded to help the Aliens restore their planet which causes them to rebel against him when his experiments begin endagering them, and also Anei who they've become allies with. : The aliens and Anei Kyuukei go to the Replacement Mew team and explain all that has occurred and that Shinichi plans on creating an infuser-mew hybrid that will help him attack and take over Tokyo. The two groups form an alliance and Natasha and Kashi go to Shinichis lair to rescue the Tokyo Mew Mews while the rest of the team distract Shinichi. There they find the first team and save them, and together they escape but not before Shinichi unleashes his hoards of hybrids upon Tokyo. : The Mews and aliens fight together and almost fend back Shinichi and his forces but he takes the hybrid formulae into his own body and becomes a monster that is seemingly unstoppable, despite everyones best efforts. Ryou then appears with Teru with the DNA cleanser he has been working on and starts the machine up, and it cleanses everyones DNA in the vicinity, meaning not only Shinichi is stopped but all the Mews and the Aliens become normal humans. Shinichi is captured and given to the police to be locked away while the Aliens make contact with their home planet and invite the small remainder of their race to become refugees in earth and live amongst the humans. All the girls return to their normal lives and Tokyo is finally at peace. NK4 Project Four years after TMMR, Natasha begins to long for her life as a Mew Mew, and misses the adventure. So, when Ryou claims there is a new threat to Tokyo, Natasha is the first to jump to the call. She and Kashi go for the third mew experiment, which is a new formulae that gives her the DNA of a Volcano rabbit, as her previous Snow Leopard DNA was permanantly removed from her system. With Kashi (now known as Kashisu Aodoku as his official civilian identity but still reffered to as Kashi) she must go and look for the rest of her team mates before going after the new threat. Mew Academy AU In the Mew Academy AU, Natasha is still and obsessive Mew Mew fan, but also much older and somewhat wiser and has a more reckless streak to her. She is still friends with Umeko and Rinzen, but has to leave them after she discovers she is a Mew, and is drafted off to the academy. Relationships Umeko Takeda Natasha has known Umeko from around the end of her time at Elementary school and they have been friends since then. Umeko is much more hot blooded than Natasha, but also more irritable and arguementative. As such, Natasha is a sort of cooling influence on Umeko. Although Umeko is the one who tends to handle situations, she always listens to Natasha and the two girls have a very good understanding of each other. Natasha knows she can rely on Umeko, and Umeko likewise knows she can trust Natasha. During the time Natasha pretended to ate Mikan, effectively becoming her beard of sorts, Umeko became very angry at natasha. feeling very betrayed. Natasha was very dismayed at losing her best friends trust and tried her best to rekindle their relationship. They were able to make amends and become close again after all the misunderstandings were put aside and sorted out. Rinzen Sakuranbo Natasha has known Rinzen for a longer time; they've known each other since kingergarden. Natasha has always been a bit more confident then Rinzen, and often treats her like a younger sister. She sticks with Rinzen and admire the small girls kind nature, and also feels the need to look after her. However, Natasha doesn't feel that she can trust Rinzen with every secret, though she will help Rinzen whenever necessary. After Rin almost falls to the alien's side, Natasha does her upmost to rescue her friend and ensure her safety. when she is returned to normal, Natasha is incredibly apologetic for leaving Rinzen by the wayside and not communicating with her what was going on. Akito Minami Natasha first met akito on the first day of middle school and developed a slight crush for the boy on the day, They are quite good friends, as they are in the same classes often and in the same home room. Natasha however hasn't worked out exactly how she'd tell akito her feelings. When she finds Mikan and Akito have started a relationship, she is initially very distraught and heartbroken. However after a while she realizes that it wasn;t meant to be between her and Akito and gets over it. She remains friend with him, and does not bare much of a grudge afterwards, having moved on. Aoi Kinomi Natasha has some sort of respect for Kinomi, although this is mostly centred around fear. although she isn't quite as intimidated by Aoi as some, she still doesn;t want to be on her bad side and often tries to be cordial to the upperclassman. After Aoi joins the mews, Natasha still tries to be respectful although she does try to make it clear that Aoi should follow her lead. Mikan Koushaku Being a friend of Akito's, Natasha frequently runs into Mikan, although she isn't as intrigued by him as every other girl in the school is. After what occurs in chapter 4, Natasha decides to keep Mikan's secret, and they strike up an odd friendship, as Mikan learns to trust Natasha, while Natasha finds that Mikan can be very kind and helps her out. Mikan and Natasha briefly date each other as a cover for Mikan, as the latter finds the constant attention from girls too exhausting and as a way to just take the heat off for a while. However they soon "break up" after it causes strains on Natasha's friendship to Umeko. Natasha's relationship to Mikan becomes rocky again when she finds that Mikan and akito have begun a legitimate relationship, and for a while avoids Mikan's company despite the girl's apologies. However Natasha does get over it and they go back to being good friends and team mates. Ryou Shirogane Natasha is initially quite wary of Ryou, which it's completely unreasonable considerin all things. However she soons wamrs up to him after being presented with the opportunity to become a Mew and she's fairly trusting of his decisions and listens to his directions when on the field. Over time they develop a strong working relationship, since Natasha is quite accepting and takes orderd well, and nothing about Natasha really irritates Ryou as she's quite easy to get along with. Masaya Aoyama Natasha first meets Masaya after having worked at the cafe for a little while and then again at an inter-school sports meet. They get along well, as Natasha often asks him about Ichigo and they are both very relaxed so they find it easy to talk to each other. She often lets him prattle on about past events that involved the Tokyo Mew Team and admires how much he cares about Ichigo. Kashi Natasha has a mutually hostile relationship initially with Kashi, as with the rest of the Aliens. As leaders of their respective factions, they often fought eachother, and Kashi was particaularly agressive out of the three aliens. He was also more spitefull and verbally abusive and though Natasha often wasn't able to dish back insults it certainly made her dislike him more. During the time Kashi masquerades as a student at Natasha's school, they manage to become close, and Natasha genuinely becomes fond of him. Kashi also seems to have become attached to Natasha during their time together as once he reveals himself as an alien, he seems slightly dismayed that they aren't on friendly terms anymore. At the end of the story, when the two groups work together, and all the differences are put to the side, Natasha and Kashi find it easy to work with eachother and become close again, though by the time of NK4 they haven't dated and have just remained good friends. By the time of NK4 Project, Natasha is still in contact with Kashi and they remain good friends. When she tells him and the others that she plans on taking up the mantle of Mew Starfruit again, Kashi quickly volunteers to also become a Mew and they start the NK4 team together. They work well together, their teamwork only having improved during the time gap and Kashi often offers Natasha advice and helps to balance out her more reckless adventurous tendencies by being more level headed and realistic. When there are arguements within the group, Kashi is always the one to defend Natasha. 'NK4' Kuranberi Taikouenkei Natasha and Kuran have a difficult relationship. She doesn't really mind his personality all that much but is quite bothered with his lack of dedication to the cause and his insistance that he should be the team leader. He often begins arguements with her, and she readily argues with his back and this makes working with Kuran very difficult. He often tries to openly flirt with her when they are off duty and not at eachothers necks(or sometimes even as a ay to try and get her on his side) but she outright rebukes him, slightly annoyed by his advances. Kuroichigo Shikonjoukuu Similar to Kuran, Natasha has a difficult relationship with Kuro. As Kuran and Kuro are best friends they often gang up against her and Kuro usually agressively argues with her. However, on the rare occaisions the two boys aren't together, Natasha finds she gets along surprisingly well with Kuro, since his generally loud talkative nature suits her own easy-going and enthusiastic personality. Kaki Gosaichi Natasha has trouble talking to Kaki as he usually distances himself from the team. While she has no disdain for him, she's more or less just neutral to his presence- she is thankful when he's around to help out but does not really miss him when he is gone. even in social situations when the two are together, she generaly doesn't talk to him very much becuase of his aloof personality. Skills and Abilities As Mew Mew Starfruit, Natasha has access to better strength and agility, just like the other Mews. Her weapon is the Starfruit Baton, which is a medium length green staff with black accents and heart themed decor. With it, she can parry attacks, and also use her special move: 'Starfruit purge': Holy/cure element, used to purify infected creatures. Sends out a shower of green sparkles. Alternate Universes Mew Academy In this AU, Natasha is 17 years of age, and lives a normal life in tokyo. While as a preteen she idolised the mews, by the time the AU starts, she has almost forgotten about her near obsession. However, when Zakuro and Berry come knocking, Natasha's past passion is re-awaked and she jumps at the call to join her forgotten heroes. Unlike her other incarnation, Natasha is merged with a Volcano rabbit here. Her outfit is also heavily altered, although it keeps to the green and black colour scheme(though the green is more pine coloured here). Her weapon also changes to a Russian Sovnya, which she can use to stab and slash foes with. Gallery Forumnatref2.png Nat1.png Nat2.png Natasha painty.png Natbanner.png Natbiggunsamp2.png Natprofile.png Natwaitupdate.png Oldnatpic.png TOKYOMEWMEWREPLACEDCOV1b.png Tmm Pixel art star fruit.png squarenat.png photo (3).JPG natredraw.png Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:NK4 Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Heroes